


Butterflies

by petolinka



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Academy, Comfort, Dark Sabrina, F/M, Love, Magic, Maybe fluff, One Shot, Sabrina spellman - Freeform, Satan - Freeform, What is love, Witch - Freeform, evil sabrina, mortal, nabrina, nick scratch - Freeform, nickbrina - Freeform, secret place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petolinka/pseuds/petolinka
Summary: A conversaition and a tension in a secret hiding place.Roof top was his secret place. Until an unexpected guest comes.





	Butterflies

The Night...It was darker than the others. Wind was blowing and the cold was freezing. But the stars were volunteer to shine more than the other nights. Roof top was an “escape from reality” place for Nicholas. When it gets harder to deal with his feelings, he would came here and took a deep breath.

While cold fresh air was filling his lungs he would begin thinking clear. Sometimes he even brought some blankets to his secret place for watching stars and moon all night long. And that day, he was feeling terrible again. He grabbed a thick blanket from his chest and sneaked out from boys dorm and gone up the stairs through to roof.

Nick casted a spell, whispered the magical words then heard the clink of the lock. He held the doorknob and pushed the door.

While door was opening he stepped outside. Coldness surrounded him. He thanked himself for bringing his thickest blanket. Walked to edge of the roof and started looking at the woods. When he looked right, there was Greendale. Mortals of Greendale was about to celebrate Christmas. Even Nick didn’t mention,he was loving the lights and decorations of that mortal holiday.

“Hey..”

He suddenly turned around startled. Then he relaxed because recognized her.

“Good night, Sabrina.” he replied with a little curiosity.

She walked through him with slow steps.

“I feel like I’m trapped sometimes. Some cold air helps it.”

He gave her a half smile. “Welcome to my secret place then.”

She smiled back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. The door was unlocked and..”

Nick remembered that he had forgotten locking the door back after he unlocked. He shouldn’t have done such a mistake but this time he was glad.

“There is no problem. I’m just surprised. I thought I was the only one who comes here, sits and gazes at...”

“... _stars_.” Sabrina completed his words. 

A wind blowed again. It was as cold as like an ice touching a bare skin. She was shivering.

He tried to get out from this reveire situation. Her brown eyes were like warm traps and white hair was like snow.

“I’m sorry,” he shaked his head like trying to get rid off something. Then asked, “Would you?” he showed his blanket.

She nodded. Then they sitted side by side. Nicholas gave her his blanket. “There is only one.”

Sabrina looked at him, “You know, we can share.”

They had to cuddle for getting fit in the blanket. Nick noticed Sabrina was cold. He wanted to hold her, warm her. But then the question that he was asking himself all the time appeared in his mind.

“Sabrina...I want to ask you, what kind of a thing it is? I mean love. I heard, I read but I’m not sure if I felt or not.”

Sabrina giggled. “You feel love in your chest. It is like butterflies inside your body. It makes you feel terrible and good at the same time. You feel like you can do anything for the one that you love.”

Nick couldn’t help but admiring her definition of love. Witches and Warlocks were mostly felt and enjoyed lust.

But since Nicholas has read Edward Spellman’s diaries and learnt that he actually had loved someone, Nick has believed he could love someone, too.

And now, just right here butterflies were dancing inside of his chest because of Edward Spellman’s daughter. _Such_ _a strange_ _thing life is,_ he thought.

_May it be fate?_

Nick looked at the floor, “Do you still love _him_?”

Sabrina lifted her one brow up, “You mean, Harvey?” She shrugged. “ I loved him. I still like him. But love is like a plant, if I have to describe, Nicholas. It grows. His love was like a tree once. But now it’s like a sapling.”

The answer was wise. He raised his head and looked at the sky.

“The stars...they shine just like her eyes. Their colour is just like her hair. Pure light. I see a piece of her wherever I go. Tell me, Sabrina Spellman.The thing that i felt for her, is it love?”

“It is.” she answered.

Nick kissed her without hestitation. He was afraid of rejection but she did not. She responded his kiss with passion. There was always a tension between them since they had met. But now, it’s name was...Love.


End file.
